


Nigdy więcej

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Johnlock w sugestii, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla mojej Królowej Sherlocka - Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



_ Nigdy więcej.  _ Pospolici ludzi powtarzali te słowa dosyć często. Nigdy więcej się nie upiję, nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotkam, nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Ludzie używają słów nacechowanych ostatecznością do błahych spraw, a i tak najczęściej słowa nie dotrzymują.

  
Sherlock wypowiedział tą frazę trzy razy w życiu.

  
Pierwszy raz pomyślał to po bardzo nieudanej próbe zsocjalizowania się ze społeczeństwem. Miał 15 lat i próbował być normalny. Poszedł więc na parapetówkę do jednej ze szkolnych koleżanek. Było okropnie nudno, ludzie byli beznadziejnie głupi, a jedna z dziewczyn próbowała wepchnąć mu język do ust.

  
Drugi miał miejsce gdy Sherlock leżał w białej, sterylnej sali, na metalowym łóżku, przypięty do niego pasami i miotał się w wykrochmalonej pościeli w ponarkotykowym szale. Czuł, jakby przez jego żyły płynął ogień, w jego głowie szalał huragan, a żołądek został poddany wirowaniu w pralce. W pokoju były tylko drzwi i szyba wychodząca na korytarz prywatnej kliniki. Po drugiej stronie tej szyby stał Mycroft, a jego twarz wyrażała tylko ból.

  
Za trzecim razem pił herbatę na Baker Street 221B i przyglądając się Johnowi, wciąż jeszcze złemu, ale szczęśliwemu z powodu jego powrotu, wspominał piekło ostatnich dwóch lat. Nie sfinguje swojej śmierci. Nie porzuci Johna.  _ Nigdy więcej. _


End file.
